deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser vs Akuma
Bowser vs Akuma II.jpg|Pictures Bowser vs Akuma.jpg|Emblems 89D76B9B-275E-40F5-84BE-EA4EEDCA32D8.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Bowser vs Akuma is a What If? Death Battle. Description Nintendo vs Capcom! Which all powerful Anti Hero with multiple forms and ginger colored hair will win this evil faceoff? Intro Every hero needs a Villian but these two take it way too far , Bowser the King of the Koopas and Akuma the Strongest Man In Street Fighter , I’m wiz and he’s boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armor , weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Bowser Wiz: one day on Yoshi island , a young boy named bowser was dropped off after being abandoned by his parents , then kamek came And adopted him . Boomstick: unfortunately kamek is very evil and so bowser took on the role of being evil , bowsers Crimes include kidnapping and Terroism . Wiz: however he has taken on more of a anti-Heroic role as he will help save the world , such as helping the skylanders and Helping Mario in Mario and peach in Mario rpg , he also aids Mario and peach , save Luigi from Dimentio in super paper Mario , thus showing that he cares for Mario even though they are both rivals , he clearly has respect for Mario and has kinda a Frenemey relationship with him in the Newer games like Mario oddsey. Boomstick: bowser is the king of the Koopas and as so expects a lot of respect , but in turn he treats them pretty well , turns out he’s not such a bad dad either , as he adopted multiple kids and it was confirmed that bowser jr was his only biological son. Wiz: Bowser is Very strong and can survive castles falling on him and even survive being dropped in the sun , since the sun is 5,778 K degrees , this means bowser can survive temperatures upwards of 5,778 K degrees! , also he survived a black whole as well. Boomstick: bowser is very strong but can also be very cocky , while bowser is psychically stronger than Mario he always fails beating him due to being outsmarted by Mario. Wiz:Despite to the Countary , Bowser is a Star Child , just like Luigi , Mario and Wario. Boomstick: bowser can breathe fire , Is a master martial artist and can turn into his giga or dreamy form. Wiz: just to keep this fair bowser will only be able to use his Giant Form. Boomstick:bowser has a lot of stamina and is a very fast runner , can even keep up with Mario who can move Faster than the speed of light. Wiz: well I think that’s it for the koopa King , I’m getting Hungry for turtle soop!. Bowser:Roar!!!! D222BC64-57A2-4885-BAC9-AFCE50BD53D9.png|Bowser 7326F2AA-6A85-4BED-895C-BD0B0836394E.png|Giant bowser Akuma Boomstick: one day , their was a very powerful fighter Wiz: the raging demon!!!!! Boomstick: seriously , you had to do that? Wiz: Sorry I cant help myself Boomstick:anyways Wiz:Akuma meet Gokukean his martial Arts master , the two became very close and trained together. Boomstick:Akuma and Gouken studied martial arts under their master, Goutetsu, who taught them an unnamed martial arts style that had elements of karate, judo and kempo and threatened the user's life. However as time went by, Gouken began to dispute with Goutetsu about the violent nature of his style, eventually leaving to form his own dojo. Goutetsu allowed him to go while Akuma remained under his tutelage, vowing to use his style how it was intended. To learn the Raging Demon, a powerful killing move that endangered the user, Akuma took on the principle of Satsui no Hadōu (Surge of Murderous Intent). Thus he gave up any compassion he had towards others and developed a desire to kill his opponents, unlike Goutetsu who did not give in to the dark side of the Satsui no Hadōu. Akuma realized he could increase his limits as a fighter and left Goutetsu so as to train his power, finally returning to kill his master with the Raging Demon. Deciding that he was the true master of their style, Akuma took Goutetsu's prayer beads. Gouken arrived at that moment, having come to visit his master, and, seeing what his brother had become, chastised him for his actions. Akuma said nothing and left, returning many years later to fight Gouken while a young Ryu and Ken watched. He said that his brother was not strong enough to fight him without giving in to the killing intent of the Satsui no Hadōu. Gouken said that the style they had been taught was about more than destruction, saying that Akuma disgraced their master. He replied that Goutetsu had not truly understood their style and was foolish not to give into the Satsui no Hado completely. Wiz: While fighters like Ryu refused to give in to the satsui no Hado or killing Intent , Akuma fell into it and in doing so gained great power. Boomstick: Akuma Rematched Goukken , And beat him with the Raging Demon , goukken Just Barley survived the attack but Was Defeated , ever since then he searched for powerful opponents and even beat Ryu and M.bison in combat. Wiz: Akumas most powerful form , the Oni form is so powerful that he destroyed the moon with it! , geez no need to destroy the place where you live! Boomstick: Akuma has little weakness and is very smart ,strong and has great defenses . Wiz: he really is A warrior at heart , Akuma ma tata! Boomstick:*Chuckling* Akuma:I am Akuma. And I will teach you the meaning of pain! 40FC8E3D-FDFE-47C7-89E4-5CC50EF8903E.png|Akuma 79901461-2189-481B-85F9-F9536EA32E00.png|Oni Akuma Intermission 250BED92-D97E-495C-8947-B04188187BAC.jpeg|Pre-Fight Boomstick:Alright the Combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all! Wiz: it’s time for a death battle! Death Battle 08C940DD-700B-4825-86B7-E80392A7C85A.jpeg 0B9F0A6E-5A4D-4775-9E68-03782D9A4BFD.jpeg 5D506134-5D72-432E-8BFA-D23D603E1588.jpeg A Koopa is walking through bowsers castle , Akuma then breaks through the wall and Slams his fist Into the Koopas Shell , Cracking the Shell and killing the Koopa instantly . Akuma: huh , weakling you don’t deserve life , die! Bowser then walks in the room , looking very angry . Bowser: what’s your problem and why are you here? Akuma: I want to fight strong opponents and all your group of Turtles has shown Is that your army is weak. Bowser: listen , I don’t care for your attitude so beat it bucko! Akuma: that’s It , I’ve heard enough from you turtle man , let’s fight! Bowser: let’s go hot shot! Fight! Bowser jumps at Akuma , Akuma dodges and shoots a Gohadoken at Bowser , Bowser dodges the attack and shoots Fire at Akuma , Akuma takes his fist and Punches the Fire into Smoke , Bowser then Breathes a Fire storm from his Mouth , Akuma gets hit head on by the attack and gets burned , Akuma gets up and jumps in the air , Akuma then uses a full power Zanku Hadoken on Bowser , Bowser gets hit by the attack , Akuma then Punches bowser Into the Next room . The screen suddenly goes black , Akuma then uses the Raging Demon on Bowser , Akuma then stands over Bowsers , Beaten body , Bowser gets up , Akuma kicks bowser Into the Lava . Akuma: go to Hell you worthless scum. Bowsers feat drop into the Lava , Bowser then power jumps out of the lava , and goes on top of Akuma , Bowser Starts scratching Akuma with his claws , bowser then grabs Akuma by the throat and uses a ground pound on him , Akuma falls on his knees in Pain , Akuma smiles at Bowser and uses the Wrath of the Raging Demon on bowser , Bowser gets hit multiple times by the attack , Akuma then punches Bowser in the cheast , Bowser goes in His Shell and spins at Akuma , Akuma Charges a Punch and Punches the Shell , Causing part of Bowsers Shell To Crack. Bowser: *Roars* Bowser then Takes out his Metal suit and turns Into Metal bowser , Akuma tries to punch bowser , but Hurts his hand instead , Bowser then Rushes at Akuma and starts Slashing him with his claws , Bowser then Body’s slams Akuma and puts his foot on his Cheast , Choking him. Bowser: if you ever come here again , I’ll kill you , leave and be grateful For the life I have spared you. Akuma Punches Bowser off of him Akuma: do you think I’m done? , I’m not finished , I have one more thing to show you, the form that will show you true fear!. Akuma starts glowing , a Blue Fire starts surrounding him , Akuma then transform some into Oni Akuma , Bowser takes out his Mega mushroom and Transforms into Giant bowser , Bowser spits fire at Akuma , Akuma shoots a Gohadoken at bowser , the Two attacks coillde and explode , Bowser jumps and Tries to Body slam Akuma , Akuma dodges and Punches bowser , multiple times , Bowser gets up and Spins in his Shell , akuma cannot dodge and gets hit by the attack , Bowser then picks up Akuma and throws him Into the Lava , Akumas Body is shown melting in the Lava , Akuma dies Instantly , Nothing left but his skull is shown floating in the Lava , Bowser is shown with his arms crossed , looking at the skull. Bowser:*Laughing* Ko! 0563CDE3-EBC1-47FF-9FAE-77CF8FA4908D.jpeg F8FFD754-7A0A-415A-9DD3-BF2D13124C38.jpeg 7E38FAB4-CBF6-4C3C-A68F-8EA30BB7565E.jpeg Results 496A6010-CCB4-4E59-824E-6064A72C14A0.jpeg Wiz: No!! Akuma went down to Turtle man! Boomstick: this Fight was pretty close , Both Akuma and Bowser had planetary Level feats and Both were Highly experienced and powerful , However when breaking it down a bit further , Bowser is just a bit stronger , he’s faster , Is more Durable, has more hax and has more Abilities. Wiz: While Akumas Oni form is stronger then Bowsers base form , the tides suddenly Change , once bowser turns into Giant bowser , Akuma would have very little way of putting Bowser down , as Bowser has such a crazy Restiance to everything that Akuma throws at him , Remember this guy survived being put in the sun , a feat far above anything Akuma has ever done , even that moon busting feat , pales in Comparison to Bowsers sun feat or surviving a Black Whole. Boomstick: while Akuma can Certainly keep bowser busy , their is little he can do to kill bowser , if he throws bowser in lava , bowser can easily survive , his brute power tactics , wouldn’t help much either against bowser . Wiz: this was a heated battle , but I guess Akuma didn’t have enough fire power!. Boomstick: the winner Is bowser 80B69FE2-DE0C-482A-827D-B9D422AA283E.jpeg|Bowser wins Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs. Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Adopted by Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs Anti Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Fistfight Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:'Cool vs Creepy' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles